


Please Don't Send Our Demon Away!

by NightmareJim (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Egos and Sides [2]
Category: Iplier egos, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Septic egos
Genre: Dead au, Demon AU, Demon Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, more to be added - Freeform, winged virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJim
Summary: Listen I know I been spewing crossovers/shorts on all my blogs, but I have 0 motivation to type my Big Bang. These are more along the line of venting for me.





	1. Suspicions

Warnings: Demons, Jims, Dark, scars, biting. Let me know if I missed any.

The Jim Twins had been acting odder than usual, and that means something coming from anyone in the Ipliers.

Jim would be seen taking medical supplies from Doctor Iplier's clinic, and when confronted he would give them back without a word.

Other Jim would hack into Google's mainframe and stream Disney movies or download them. When he got caught...well he ran and kept the movies.

They both were always whispering, well that's normal, what wasn't normal was that they would stop talking completely when someone was close. Which hurt Shepard's feelings as he and Bing would try to help.

The Host was a little less concerned until his book of demon habitats went missing.

Everyone was concerned and talked to Dark about it, he didn’t think it was too bad as long as they didn’t get hurt.

It was when Jim came into the clinic with a bleeding cut down his arm did Dark finally call a meeting.

Ed Edgar, Bim Trimmer, The Host, Google Green, Bing, Silver Shepherd, Wilford Warfstache, Dr. Edward Iplier, and Darkiplier were all present in the meeting about the Jims.

"Edward, what did the scratch look like?" Dark began with a hint of worry that shocked everyone but Doc and Wilford.

"Like someone tried to yank them with thin nails. There was a little bruising as well." Iplier replied as Dark growled.

Wilford looked a bit grim, "I think we should find out what's going on with them, I'm kind of worried."

Everyone agreed at this point before The Host began to narrate, "The Host believes that he may know what's going on. Try not to attack anything, he warns to everyone."

Dark is a bit suspicious about the warning and agreed without missing a step. He looked around the room, "Edward, you come with Wilford and I. In case they need medical assistance."

With that, everyone exited the meeting room and began to turn prepare for a building wide meeting, mainly to confront the Jims before searching their floor. Though they hadn't counted on them not coming.

Dark's aura began to ring out as everyone headed toward the second floor, Dark held up his hand before opening the door to the twins' studio as Wilford signalled that they were not anywhere else. Though he was a bit shocked when something flew into him and sent, and this made Wilford pull out his gun.

The figure groaned as it stood up, it was the wings that Wilford noticed first.

Dark looked up in anger before noticing that the thing that rammed into him had the face of a kid, and telling by the amount of eye shadow...he was trying very hard to be intimidating. 

His brown eyes widened before he jumped backwards, his leathery black wing wrapping around him like a shield.

Before anyone could say anything, the Jim Twins came to the door and froze. A guilty expression on their faces, “We can explain.”


	2. The Jims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Don't Send Our demon away! We find out what happened.

Dark's nails were digging into the table as the Jims sat at the other end and everyone in between. The winged kid was close to the door, like he would be the one to open it if things went south.

Jim spoke first with guilt clear on his face, "We know that Demon Jim and Pink Shooty Jim told us not to play with the Ouji board so we called NightmareJim to do it.

She's really good with the bad demons and let us talk to the good ones, but then we decided to do it without her.

We accidentally opened up a wormhole to another dimension and she couldn't stay to fix it because of her Demon Jim."

It was no secret that the Jims kept in contact with others throughout time and space and sometimes going to visit others, often talking fondly of Jim Island that is an island of Jims, led by Mother Jim and the Jim Protector.

The other Jim began where his brother left off, "He came through the portal and at first we were scared that he would be evil, but he looked more scared then scary.

He didn’t mind us calling him Emo Jim, in his world, his family all died and he was left alone, then he slowly began to lose his mind. Demon Jim of his world turned him into a demon, that's why we didn’t tell you. He...didn’t want to be found and now he can't go back...Demon Jim of that world got greedy and he destroyed the whole timeline, trying to get to others.

We're really sorry Demon Jim, but please don't hurt Emo Jim!"

By the time they were done Dark was reeling with information, and a need for answers. Though he could see the concern, "What's his real name?"

The Jim Twins looked at the trembling figure near the door and it he nodded and Jim looked to Dark with a hesitant smile, "Virgil."


	3. Wilford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Wilford Warfstache thought about the kid.

Wilford was a curious soul and the new little demon was just his new obsession, but the little guy found every excuse under the sun not to be interviewed.

He was a little miffed at how he would hide behind the Twins at his very approach, but he would guess that it's because he was camera shy.

Wilford paced in Dark's Office as the grey man worked, “How do I get him to even look at me?”

The pen stopped and Dark sighed, “Wil, you have to remember that the us from his world are different then here. I would imagine that you hurt him, same as I. Apparently the Jims were the only ones who didn’t hurt him.”

Wilford frowned and began to plot, it wasn’t easy, but he even got the twins help. They wanted Virgil to be comfortable in his new home, that means with his new family.

“He likes it when people play in his hair! It’s soo fluffy!”

“I know he likes Disney! That's why we got all the movies!”

“He’s a cuddler, that's for sure.”

“Wilford, he has anxiety...are you sure you can do this?”

For the first time, Wilford was speechless and he was a bit unsure. He had often encountered people who had anxiety and often go put out if they started.

Maybe…

Wilford thanked the Twins and asked if they could prepare him for an interview in two hours. In this time, he quickly read up on people with anxiety disorders, then got ready for his interview.

Of course he kept his gun, but out of sight for the little demon. 

As soon as he enters his studio, he could feel the fear like a thick marsh. What had other him done?

That’s a question for another time, right now was the Jim approach. While it was true that the Jims were rather innocent with their questions, they do set up the contestants for him.

“So Virgil! Relax, Ole Wilfy ain't gonna hurt ya. Now, tell me my fine demon, how did you manage to find your way in our cozy abode?”

Virgil didn't look up, “Mysterious Portal, I got sucked in.”

Wilford's eyes widened with wonder, “What did the portal look like?”

The interview was a tad boring compared to what he usually does, but somehow he gained more viewers. Apparently he appealed to the the shy and anxiety prone people, which he thought to do more of later.

Virgil was sitting in the back when Wilford appeared, the cotton candy man thought it was a good idea to ask the hard questions in private and off records.

After a tearful confession, Wilford was shook. He walked back from the Jims’ floor after escorting them to their room, in that time he thought about what the demon told him.

Wilford was an asshole, but he would never in his existence do that to someone. It left an old aching feeling in Wilford's heart, and the older man vowed to protect his new...brother? Nephew? Well Dark will give him a title soon enough.


End file.
